Episode 1453 (22 May 1997)
Synopsis Bianca goes to see Tiffany and she's upset from the previous evening. Bianca asks if she's spoken to Grant, and Tiffany explains what he said, and that it's all pointless. Bianca thinks that anyone who can do that will only make her miserable, and she's better off without him. Bianca also offers Tiffany the use of her place to bath the baby and herself while they have no hot water. Martin is in court today and Pauline tells him to make sure he keeps his uniform clean and tidy at school. Martin leaves his breakfast, Pauline tells Mark that Martin doesn't feel well and has wet the bed. Mark thinks he is just scared about the court appearance. In court, Martin he does exactly what he's told and they send him away for social workers to investigate and report. Mark goes with them, as he has just got his test results letter and it doesn't look good. Ruth goes out while they are at court and buys a special meal to cheer everyone up for the evening. When they get home, she tells Mark, and he says yes, good idea but rushes off to open the stall. Peggy tells Grant that what he did last night was unforgivable. Lorraine tells Grant that he should be careful arguing with Tiffany in front of Courtney - she and David used to row and Joe can still remember it. Grant says she's only young, but Lorraine says they're like sponges at that age. Grant takes it in and goes to see Tiffany and apologises. His conciliatory mood evaporates when he walks in and shouts - "you've got her on the floor!" Tiffany explains that is the safest place, she can't roll off there. Grant says hmmph and picks her up and chats to her, saying that her parents won't argue any more, and Tiffany looks hopeful and happy. Grant adds that she will be well looked after, having two of everything - one here and one at his house. Tiffany looks upset, and she and Grant start another row. Grant finally asks what he is supposed to do - what does she want. Tiffany says she just wants him to love her, not as much as she loves him, but just a little bit. Sanjay whinges to Michael about the gossip, and he says ignore it, they are always complaining about something. However, he later gets a visit from his boss who tells him he is suspended for 14 days after a complaint about corruption and there has to be an enquiry. Sanjay and Michael discuss it in the pub, and Tony overhears, and he mentions it when he gets to work. Polly suggests they go to try to talk to Michael, since he may want his side of the story put, but he sits in the Vic and sulks, and tells her he doesn't want to talk about it. Simon begs Lenny to let him use their house for a bath, and he tells Tiffany later, but she says it's filthy there, she can't take a baby there, and anyway they have just bathed at Bianca's. Lorraine goes to the hospital to see Joe again, and she's told he was discharged yesterday and someone tried to get hold of her but she was not on the number she'd given them. She whines "I have to go out sometimes!" She is furious and they say that since they couldn't contact her, they assessed Joe and determined that he was fit to make his own way home, so they let him go. She screeches "if anything happens to Joe, it's your fault." George asks Annie what she thinks of Peggy, and she is rather lukewarm in her response, saying she's "nice" and if she makes him happy that's all that matters. Mark is there, drinking after his test results say that he needs to return for some more tests, and Ruth is furious because he doesn't turn up for dinner. She goes in and shouts at him, but he explains about the tests, and is very miserable, saying "it's started now, this is it!" Credits Main cast *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Todd Carty as Mark Fowler *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine Wicks *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Deepak Verma as Sanjay Kapoor *Shobu Kapoor as Gita Kapoor *Jamila Massey as Neelam Kapoor *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Patsy Palmer as Bianca Butcher *June Brown as Dot Cotton *Gemma Bissix as Clare Bates *Mona Hammond as Blossom Jackson *Harry Landis as Felix Kawalski *Andrew Lynford as Simon Raymond *Mark Homer as Tony Hills *Victoria Gould as Polly Becker *Myles Hoyle as Mr. Wretham *Teresa McElroy as Solicitor *Jonathan Burn as Mr. Fox *Tina Martin as Receptionist *Christopher Ashley as Dr. Rake Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes